Electivire
Electivire is, as its name implies, an electric-type Pokémon species, whose life cycle includes an immature stage known as Elekid and an intermediary stage known as Electabuzz. However, an Electabuzz will only evolve into Electivire when traded while holding an item known as the Electirizer. Biology Electivire is a bipedal, vaguely-humanoid, mammalian Pokémon whose fur is mostly yellow with black stripes. It has two long tails and its head sports a pair of antennae. In contrast, the Elekid stage is tail-less and the Electabuzz stage has only one tail. This species has a gender ratio of three males to one female. All three stages of this species feed on electricity. Overall, Elekid has an oval body-shape, long muscular arms and short legs. Its hands possess three clawed fingers and its feet don't appear to have toes. Electabuzz, on the other hand, is shaped much more like a primate and possess five-fingered hands and two-toed feet equipped with sharp claws. The Electivire stage retains the five fingers, but increases the number of toes to three on each foot. Additionally, its sclerae change from white to red and its eyes become more rounded. Elekid Elekid is known for happily playing out in thunderstorms and for its ability to generate electricity by swinging its arms in circles. An electric current flows in the space between its two horns, and may glow light blue when the Pokémon is sufficiently charged. Wild populations of Elekid can be found in certain areas of Sinnoh and Alola. In the latter, Elekid is known to fight off the native Togedemaru, which often try to steal its electricity. Electabuzz Similar to some other electric-type Pokémon, Electabuzz's stored energy may cause its body to glow whitish-blue at night. Members of this species are commonly attracted to power plants and can feed on so much electricity that they infamously provoke blackouts. They can also communicate with each silently by exchanging electric currents as they touch. During storms, gangs of Electabuzz often compete for the higher grounds, seeking out the locations most likely to be hit by lightnings. As a result, some towns have been known to employ this Pokémon in place of lighting rods. When it's about to attack an opponent, Electabuzz often windmills its arms to boost its punches. Wild populations of this Pokémon are known to exist in Kanto, Sinnoh and Alola. For some reason, Electabuzz is enraged at the sight of the color red. Electivire As the final stage, Electivire is naturally the strongest and most dangerous of the three. It typically attacks foes with its tails, which can generate discharges of 20,000 volts. As with the previous stages, currents flow between Electivire's antennae, creating blue sparks as it charges. It has been stated that a single Electivire can produce enough energy to power an entire city for a year. Since it evolves by trading, it's not normally found in the wild. Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Pokémon Universe Category:Sentient Beings Category:Non-sapient Beings Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Electric Creatures Category:Grassland Creatures Category:Urban Creatures Category:Bioluminescent Creatures Category:Electrovores Category:Characters Debuting in 1996 Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Comic Book Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Animated Creatures